


Mine

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Choking, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: Steve didn’t mean to fall in love with you, his teammate, his friend.  When Tony’s program shows that you are compatible in more ways then one Steve decides he wants out of the Avengers and is taking you with him.What happens when he wants something more and you aren’t willing to take that leap of faith? Steve wants what is best for you and he will make sure that you have the life you deserve no matter the cost.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> This story is in the same Universe as my dark Bucky fic called Made for Me. Tony will be the connection in both stories so if you have questions you may want to read that story.

From an early age, you had learned that life could be cruel and unforgiving. You could remember quite clearly the sound of your mother’s shrieks coming from downstairs. She had come running into your bedroom and had ushered you into the closet with the order to stay quiet and to not come out for any reason. That was the last time that you had seen her alive.

You could still remember the sound of her begging for mercy. Clutching your stuffed bunny to your chest, you had shut your eyes as her screaming turned into a deafening silence. 

You weren’t sure how long you were in the closet as time had stood still. The door to the closet was wrenched open and there before you stood a police officer. Scooping you up into his arms, the officer had tried to shield you from the bloody scene that had coated your room. 

Glancing over his shoulder, you had seen red everywhere and your mom’s lifeless body had been there on your bedroom floor. The officer had made his way down the stairs, still trying to shield you. Peeking once more over his shoulder, you saw two men in suits standing over your father who was on the floor, not moving. 

Everything after that had become a blur as you were whisked away. You had to wait at the police station for your aunt to come get you. You hadn’t understood then what had unfolded. It was only when you were older that you learned the truth: Hydra had slaughtered your family because your father had refused to work for them. 

Your father was a brilliant scientist. He had been close to replicating the super-soldier serum, but had discovered Hydra’s true intentions. So he fled with your mother, who was pregnant with you, to the countryside in hopes of never being found. Five years had gone by and Hydra was on its way to unleash its hellish wrath. 

Knowing that Hydra was coming for him, your father injected you with the serum prototype. He felt in order to save you and to keep his work safe this was the only logical way as Hydra didn’t know you existed and therefore wouldn’t know to look for you. 

As you got older you realized you had enhanced strength, speed and healing abilities. Not understanding fully what was going on, you had sought out the Avengers and that’s how you ended up at the Avenger’s Compound with them. 

Sipping your coffee at the island in the communal kitchen, you zoned out as your mind replayed that day in your head. You didn’t hear your name being called as you sat there, staring into oblivion. A hand touched your shoulder and you nearly dropped your cup.

“Y/n, you okay? I was talking to you, but you seemed lost in thought.” Natasha questioned, concern present in her tone. She took the seat next to you and set her cup down on the island.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking about… stuff. What were you saying again?” Trying to play off what happened, you chuckled but it sounded weak even to your own ears.

The redhead raised an eyebrow at you and continued. “I was saying that we need to go over the details for the mission tomorrow. I want to make sure you are comfortable with everything before we head out.”

“We can go over everything this afternoon.” Getting up from your chair you offered her a smile. “Right now I have to get to the gym before I get another lecture from Steve about being tardy.”

Downing the rest of your coffee, you placed the cup in the sink and ran towards the gym. Steve Rogers was a great friend and Captain to follow into battle, but he was a massive pain in your ass when it came to training. 

You always ran a few minutes late. It wasn’t like you planned it that way, you just got sidetracked. Every time you showed up late, you got a lecture, followed by him working you hard in training. He called it tough love, you called it cruel and unusual punishment. 

The gym door flew open and you came running through like a madwoman. You skidded to a stop in front of him and bent over, gasping for air. Sure enough, Steve was standing there with his arms folded. “You’re late.”

Looking up at the clock, you let out a groan. “It’s only one minute, Steve.”

“One minute could be the difference between life and death. How many times do I have to tell you this?” He stood with a frown on his face, staring you down.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him. 

Steve was not amused by your attitude. “Rolling your eyes just added another 10 minutes to your training. Now, if you are done acting like a child, let's get to work.”

Knowing better than to sass him back this early into the training session, you huffed and made your way to the middle of the gym to prepare for hand-to-hand combat. 

Your mind started to wander as you went through your stretches. What would Steve do if you sassed him in private? The thought alone frightened you considering how rough he was in training.

God, get it together! Stop thinking of him like that.

“So, you got back to the compound late.” Steve knew he sounded like a jerk as soon as the words left his mouth but he just couldn't get over his distaste for how you've been spending your time recently. 

“Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Cap?” You couldn’t hide the smirk as you glanced at him.

“Not jealousy, just hoping you can keep up with me is all. Yesterday you were dragging and I need your best performance.” Steve hoped that would sound convincing. Of course, he was jealous that you went out with that creep of a boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, I’m ready and in tip-top shape. Who knows, maybe I can take you down today. Wouldn’t that be a sight?” You goaded him.

Steve stopped his stretches to look at you. “What are we playing for?” 

You straightened and placed a hand on your hip. “Well if I win, then I can show up late for the next two weeks and you can’t give me a lecture.” 

Steve couldn’t help the chuckle that left him. He knew that you would go for that. “I will agree to one week if you can pin me. As for me, I want to be able to spend time with you again. Like before you started to date that dunce.” 

Now, it was your turn to laugh. “He is not a dunce.”

Steve quirked his eyebrow at you, not looking amused.

“Okay, maybe he is sometimes. But, yes, fine I’m all yours if you do. Just know I’m not holding back.” You got into your fighting stance.

Steve lowered into his and smiled, “Neither am I, doll.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was working in his lab, trying to put the final touches on the drugs he had made for Barnes. So far, everything was coming back positive and there were no complaints but he wanted to double-check. 

The drug to improve a woman's fertility and neutralize the effects of her birth control within a couple of days was working perfectly. The money-maker drug though, Tony smirked as he thought about it. Once the shot was administered, it would make a woman want, no, beg for sex. She would be so wet and wanting that she would be unable to control herself. The drug would allow anyone to keep up with the super soldier's appetite in bed.

He never knew he would be in the business of making such a thing but Thanos changed everything. Lives were altered, people changed emotionally, they developed the need to control their lives, their future.

The Avengers were tired. Most wanted to settle down and retire. Tony felt he owed it to his friends to help them as they had helped him in the last stand against Thanos. The hard part was finding the right one to fulfill their desires, hopes, and dreams. 

Steve wanted to connect with a woman on an emotional and intellectual level. He needed someone who understood his life and what he had been through. He also wanted someone to sate his lustful appetite. Steve was selective on what he wanted because he wanted a modern Peggy. 

He could see how the battle and the aftermath had worn on Steve. When Steve had insisted on returning the stones to their proper time, Tony had thought he would never see his friend again. But, Steve did return to the present time. Peggy had wanted him to settle down in his own timeline.

God, Peggy Carter. Tony rolled his eyes. According to Steve, she was assertive, independent, strong-willed, and caring. Peggy marched to the tune of her own drum and never let men push her around. 

Unfortunately, that was the reason the process was taking so long. There just was no one out there like Peggy Carter.

A beeping to his left caught his attention. Walking over to it, he typed in a few keystrokes and the readout flashed on the screen.

100% Match

Tony couldn't believe his eyes. It had taken longer to find a match for Steve then Bucky, but he finally did it. Who would have thought it would be their very own Y/n? Tony grinned; this could work.

Heading back to where the drugs were almost done synthesizing, he sighed. Tony was going to hate to see you leave, but this was for the best. There was only one problem: you had a boyfriend.

The mission would be the perfect window to see his two friends disappear. Tony would give the news to Steve before he headed out to meet Barnes at his cabin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Training went exactly how you expected it would. Steve pushed you hard through sparing but you could handle it. With every strike you dodged, a kick would follow. Back and forth you parried and punched. 

You were quick in your maneuvers against Steve but he was always a little bit faster than you. Spinning on your heel you threw a right hook and he blocked it with ease. Steve was the only one you could go toe-to-toe with due to your enhanced abilities. Huffing out in annoyance, you did a few backflips to get away and observed him. All you needed was an opening and you were sure you could take him down. 

The door to the gym opened and you caught Steve glancing away for a split second. That was all the opening you needed as you swept his legs out from under him. Steve landed on his back and you were on him instantly, straddling his hips.

“Looks like I won, Cap,” you panted from above him. Finally, you could say you got one over on h-.

Steve quickly reversed your positions and slammed you down, knocking the air out of you. 

How the hell did he do that? 

“Had enough, doll?” Steve smiled smugly. He watched as you gasped for air underneath him. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Tony called out. 

Steve quickly stood up and reached down to help you up. Taking his hand, you got off the ground. “Jesus Steve, next time don’t be so rough.”

“Sorry about that, I got caught up in the moment. We are done for the day. Next time, just be on time.” Steve watched as you started to walk away from him. 

Spinning on your heel you smirked at him. “Show up at five after, sure thing, Cap.” Before he could say another word, you bolted out of the gym, leaving the guys behind.

Tony was chuckling, “You know if you didn’t nag her daily, I’m sure she would be early every day.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Give her an inch, and she will take a mile. Is there something I can help you with, Tony?”

Tony turned around to make sure no one was in the gym with them. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. soundproof this room until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, boss, protocol is now engaged,” the AI’s voice rang out.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Steve watched Tony cautiously. Something was up.

“I found your match. F.R.I.D.A.Y has been running tests nonstop, and I finally got a hit.” 

Steve’s eyes widened. They had talked about this for so long. When Bucky got a hit on a reproductive match with a woman that worked for Tony, he had acted happy for his best friend. In reality, it had made him depressed. Tony had been running genetics tests longer for him and could not find him a match. 

“What changed? Who is it?” Steve was desperate to know who she was.

Tony pulled his phone out and tapped a few buttons, causing a hologram picture of you to appear in front of Steve.

Steve looked at your smiling picture. “You have got to be kidding me…” Next to your picture, he saw the 100% match.

“Not kidding you pal. I double-, then triple-checked it. Y/n is your match. She had her physical a few days ago and had to do the standard blood work. Bruce ran a genetics test so we could have it on file.” Tony watched as his friend took in all the information that was just thrown at him. 

Steve couldn’t believe it. You were right under their noses all along. “When…I want out of the Avengers as soon as possible.” 

Tony smiled, “Tomorrow, the mission can always go sideways.” Tapping his phone, the hologram disappeared. 

“Soundproof disengaged.” The AI rang out again.

Steve watched as Tony left him in the gym. He could feel himself grow hard at the thought of finally having you. Steve’s perception of y/n's habit of lateness just changed from something he saw as annoying to something he could see himself punishing her for. Her sass would give him a reason to fuck it out of her.

He headed to his room to shower. So many emotions swam through his head as he made his way through the hallways. You both harmlessly flirted, but he brushed it off as you had a boyfriend. Maybe this was fate finally rewarding him with someone he was already attracted to.

But… That stupid, smug boyfriend of yours. Steve had heard the fights and wiped your tears away when the bastard broke up with you. But, by the next day, the asshole would be begging for your forgiveness and, just like that, you would take him back. 

Reaching his room, he walked in and turned the lock on his door. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, don't let anyone into my room while I’m in the shower.” 

Stripping off his clothes, he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. To think he had just pinned you to the floor beneath him minutes earlier...

You had looked helpless as you gazed up into his eyes. Stepping into the shower, he was hard and wanting. He stood under the water and ran his hand over his length. 

Steve pictured you naked on his bed, waiting for him. Crawling slowly up your body, he would kiss every inch of you as you whispered his name. Up and down, he stroked. A gasp left his mouth.

He would spread your legs and settle between them. Slowly he would push into your wet slit, causing you both to groan out. Looking into your eyes, he would brace himself above you and take you apart. 

Slow, easy strokes at first as you whimpered for more. Every now and then, he would add a sharp thrust, making you moan.

“Harder Steve, I want it harder,” you would beg him, and he would oblige. 

His hand tightened around his cock, and he started to stroke himself faster. He could see you coming undone as he pounded into you. So close, he was so close to cumming. 

“Oh my god…..ah, ah, Steve!” 

Firmer, faster….

A few hard thrusts had you both falling off the edge as you shouted each other’s names. Opening his eyes, your image faded away and he was met by the tile in the shower. 

Steve rested his head against the shower wall as the water washed away his dirty secret. He couldn’t help but smile. Soon enough she will be mine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were curled up next to Chris as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear. His hand was softly caressing your thigh as he slowly pushed it into your shorts, lightly rubbing his fingers over your clothed pussy. 

A light gasp left your lips, “Chris stop, not here. Someone could walk in.” 

Chris was nibbling on your neck, “Shhh, just stay quiet baby. No one will suspect a thing once I slip my fingers….” 

Steve cleared his throat, causing you both to quickly separate.

You both turned your heads and saw Steve standing there with his arms crossed. He glared at you in disgust. “You know the rules, no funny business in the communal living quarters. No one wants to see that.”

You and Chris chuckled, “Steve, we weren't doing anything bad.” You watched him as he made his way to the refrigerator. 

“Not the point doll. It’s a respect thing, remember?” Steve huffed out in annoyance.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at what Steve said. His head fell back and he clutched his chest as he snickered. “Chill Cap, it’s not the 1940’s anymore…” He continued to laugh and you knew what was coming next. 

Steve stormed over to you both and stood in front of Chris. “First off, it’s not “Cap.” Call me Steve or Captain Rogers. “Cap” is designated for friends, and last I checked, we are not friends. Secondly, show some respect. This is the Avengers’ home and we have rules. If you can’t follow them then get out.” 

You watched in horror as Chris got off the couch and stood toe-to-toe with Steve. “Wow, look at you. The big, bad Captain America has got his panties in a twist.” Leaning so only Steve could hear him, he whispered, “What’s wrong Cap? You don’t like that my hands were in her pants? Whether I fuck her here or in her bedroom, she will be screaming my name, not yours.”

Steve had had enough and brought his fist down on Chris' face, breaking his nose and who knows what else.

“Jesus, Steve!” You flew off the couch and put yourself between them. Looking to Chris first, you tried to calm him down and get a closer look at his nose. 

Chris shoved you back into Steve. “You are going to pay for this dearly Rogers. I will get a lawyer and sue you for everything.” He glared at you next, “You are just as bad as he is, always leading me on when the golden boy is about to walk into the room.”

Your face felt hot, whether from embarrassment or anger though, you weren't quite sure. “Chris, you need to leave. I will call down to our medical ward to fix you, but you have to go.”

“Siding with him, classic Y/n. Open your eyes, your friend Steve has been itching to get into your pants for the entirety of our relationship.” 

Your eyes widened, “What? That is absurd. Steve doesn’t want me like that, we are just friends.”

Turning to look at Steve, you watched as he stared Chris down with his dark blue eyes that screamed murder. 

Steve doesn’t like me, does he?

Turning back to Chris, “Let’s get you to the elevator. The health ward is on…”

Pulling away from you, Chris walked to the elevator, “I know what floor it’s on. This isn’t the first time this has happened.” The elevator doors opened and he walked inside. Holding the door open he looked to Steve, then you. “Choose. It’s me or him. I’m not doing this anymore.” 

The doors closed and you could feel the tears drip down your face. Chris wasn’t perfect, but you cared about him, right?

You felt Steve put a hand on your shoulder to comfort you but you pulled away. “Please don’t, Steve.”

“Doll, I…,” before he could finish, you ran towards your room, leaving him standing in front of the elevators. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downing another shot of rum in your room, your mind went a mile-a-minute. You were humiliated, angry, and confused by Chris’ ultimatum of either him or Steve. Steve was not only your friend, but your teammate. He had your back in battle and in life. Yes, you had been with Chris on-and-off for a year, but it didn’t mean anything. Did it? Pouring yourself another shot, you tossed it back quickly. This is why you hated dating, there were always ultimatums. 

Hell, you knew this was an easy choice. The team came first in your mind. The Avengers gave you a sense of comfort that you had never had before in your life. Chris was a distraction, at best. He cheated, lied and was only good for a quick roll around in the sheets. You cared about Chris, but there was no way you loved him, if you were being honest with yourself. 

Love, now that was a word that terrified you to your core. Four letters, one word, and a huge meaning that you couldn’t quite wrap your head around. The last time you loved someone, your parents, they were taken away from you. No, love was a cruel joke. 

Shaking the negativity away from your mind, you thought back to what Chris had said. ‘He has been itching to get into your pants for at least the last year we have been together.’ 

You would be lying to yourself if you said you had never thought about Steve during your sexcapades. Anytime Chris took you from behind, you closed your eyes and thought about Steve. What would he be like? No, damn it, Steve is your friend. Your Captain! 

A knock sounded on your door, and in walked Nat. “Y/n, are you ready to go over your mission?” As soon as she saw the rum bottle sitting on an end table, she knew something was up. She watched you pour another shot and down it. “I think you have had enough.” She grabbed the bottle from you and walked it over to your small kitchen area, placing it on the counter.

She walked back to you and sat down. “Want to talk about it?”

“Nope. Can you leave me to drink my sorrows away?” You sarcastically replied.

She smiled at that and looked at you, “Nope.”

Sighing, you knew you had to talk or she wouldn't leave you alone. So, you told her what had happened between Steve and Chris, the ultimatum you were given, and how you hated all men. Nat was a great listener, and one of your closest friends. 

After you vented your frustration she made you realize that Chris really was an asshole, and you could do so much better. She suggested a break while you focused on the mission at hand.

A break did seem like a good idea. Maybe after the mission was over you could re-evaluate your life. 

Nat grabbed you a glass of water to sober you up. "Now, why don't we go over the details for the mission?" You both spent the rest of the evening going over your mission for tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mission was simple: you and Steve were to head out to do recon on a suspected Hydra hideout where weapons might be housed.

If all went well, you both would be back at the compound in thirty-six hours. Halfway through your surveillance though, something went wrong. Hydra had gotten word that Captain America was in the area. 

As soon as Steve was spotted, your cover was blown. Currently, you were fighting your way through Hydra agents. You always enjoyed a good hand-to-hand fight. You were quicker and stronger because of the serum. 

You were fighting two guys currently as you were separated from Steve. Glancing over your shoulder, the guy behind you made his move. Pivoting on your heel, you dodged his strike just as the other agent went to hit you with a stun baton. 

A scream tore through your throat as the electricity hit you. As he pulled back you swayed for a moment. When he lunged forward again, you grabbed his arm and broke it. Grabbing the baton you zapped him until he passed out. 

The second agent cocked his gun and had it aimed at your head. “Drop that weapon, girl, or I will have your brains scattered across the…”

Before he could finish, you watched the shield knock the agent out and soar behind you to its owner. 

You turned around and there stood Steve, shield in hand. “Are you okay y/n? I heard you scream out and I got here as soon as I could.”

Smiling weakly you nodded, “Yeah, the jackass zapped me. Hurt just a bit.” You swayed and Steve was at your side in two strides. 

“Here, let me help you.” Steve placed the shield onto his back and wrapped his arm around you. 

“I’m okay Cap, seriously I don’t need…”

Steve cut you off, “Damn it y/n, just for once let me take care of you.” 

You closed your mouth and nodded. Steve scooped you up in his arms and carried you back to the Quinjet in silence.

After a few minutes, Steve finally made it to the quinjet and carried you up the ramp, going to the bed inside. Placing you down, he started to look you over for injuries. His hands pressed on your ribs and you hissed out in pain. Lifting your shirt, Steve could see the bruising that covered your right side.

“I should have been there for you,” Steve mumbled as he turned away from you. He didn’t get far as you grabbed his wrist.

“Steve, I’m an Avenger too, and whether you want to hear this or not, I can take care of myself.” You could see Steve was about to say something, but you yanked his arm again. “Let me finish. I do thank you though for saving me when you did. You always have my back when I need it most.” Your eyes stared into his deep blue ones and you gently squeezed his wrist.

“That’s my job, I’m supposed to take care of you. So now, let me finish, okay?” 

You nodded as you watched him get the first aid kit. He had you take your top off, leaving you in a bra. Slowly he wrapped an ACE Bandage around your rib cage. When he was finished, he grabbed a syringe filled with a green solution. 

“What’s that for, Steve?” You watched as he pulled the cap off the needle and flicked the syringe twice.

“This is going to help with the pain and let you get some rest while we head home.” Lightly grabbing your arm, he pressed it into you. Pulling it out, he placed the cap back on it and started putting the kit away.

You instantly started to feel drowsy from the injection. The pain thankfully was almost gone as your eyes kept fighting to stay open. Through hazy eyes, you watched as Steve helped you lay down. “It’s okay doll, just close your eyes. I will take good care of you once we get home.” 

That was the last thing you heard before you drifted off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve said he was bringing you home, he meant it. But it wasn’t to the tower, no, this is where you both would grow old together. He carried you into the country-style home that sat in the middle of nowhere. No neighbors, no distractions. Just you, him and the future that you would build together. 

He carried your sleeping form up the stairs to the master bedroom and placed you on the king-sized bed. Watching your chest rise and fall, he smiled. You were absolutely beautiful as you slept. 

Steve started to gently remove your clothes as you laid there motionless. You still had your eyes closed and seemed pretty out of it still but Steve carried on. 

You didn’t move much as he got you down to your underwear, but anytime he would softly run a hand against you, a light moan left your lips. Steve felt himself grow hard in his pants. He wanted you so badly, but could he take advantage of you in your current state?

Toeing the line of what was right and what he wanted, he decided there was no turning back. He stripped out of clothes quickly, leaving him naked before you. His mind was made up.

He crawled onto the bed and took your bra off. God, your breasts were beautiful. He ran his hands over each breast and slowly made his way down to your panties. Running his hand over them, he let out the breath he had been holding. 

The lace on them was soft and the blue color made him grin. It was like you had worn them just for him. He grabbed the sides of them, slowly pulling them down your legs. When they were off, he swore he was going to cum right then just by looking at your naked form.

Parting your legs, he ran a finger over your slit and felt how wet you were. The drug was doing exactly what Tony promised. He wished you were awake so your first time was perfect, but this would have to do for now.

He climbed between your legs and leaned over you. Gently he placed kisses on your lips, cheeks and down your throat. Grabbing his hard cock, he rubbed it against your slick folds. Steve let out a groan from the feeling.

Placing himself at your entrance, he slowly started to push into your tight channel. “Oh god,” Steve breathed out as he kept going until he bottomed out. He couldn’t believe how tight you felt around him. 

Steve rested on his arms and took a few breaths to stop himself from cumming too soon. Once he got himself under control, he pulled out to his tip and pushed back in. God, you felt so good to him. When he thrusted into you again, he heard you let out a small moan.

Fascinated by this he did it again and again. Picking up his pace had you groaning out in pleasure. On a particular hard snap of his hips, he heard something he didn’t expect. Steve…

You had moaned his name and it was music to his ears. Grabbing your legs, he pulled them up to his hips and started to go harder into you. Every hard thrust had you moaning or sighing his name.

This is what he had always wanted, from the day he first met you. There was no doubt in his mind that you were his. In his head, he chanted mine, mine, mine, with every push and pull. He wasn’t going to last long.

Doubling his efforts, he went faster and harder into you. Reaching down between you both, he found your pearl and started to rub tight circles around it. 

Your moans grew louder, “Steve, ah, ah, St-Steve!”

He felt you clench around him, signaling your orgasm. “Shit.” Steve knew he wasn’t going to last long. A few more hard thrusts had him spilling inside you as he shouted your name. Looking down at your flushed face made him smile. 

Slowly he pulled out of you and he watched his seed spill out. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up and he came back with a wet towel for you. Once he was done, he slipped your underwear on and pulled the covers over you. 

When you woke completely, he would have a lot to explain. You wouldn’t like what he pulled, but it was for your own good. You would learn that he knew best and would take care of you. For now, he climbed under the covers and wrapped his arm around your waist.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s plans for you start to unravel the way he always pictured it. You’re distraught when he feds you the lies that he has webbed to win you over. Feeding off your emotions Steve consoles you with a relaxing dinner and some Asgardian liquor. With the amber liquor flowing through you both the sexual tension finally snaps. But what happens when a night of passion leads you to find out that is Steve a liar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read all the warnings before you read this.

_ You felt weightless like you were floating in the air. Your back made contact with something soft and comforting. There was a feeling of hands-on you, softly caressing every inch of your warm body. They were not the same touches you remembered from Chris. No, these were soft, yet firm at times. Groans left your mouth at the feeling of being stripped.  _

_ This must be a dream… _

_ Wet kisses made their way from your face to your throat. You tried to open your eyes to see who was bringing you such pleasure. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t.  _

_ Maybe you were lost in a sexual dream with Steve again, like most nights. Craving for something you know you could never have.  _

_ How many times did you imagine him taking you apart in bed? Slowly, a cock pushed into you making you keen from the feeling of being stretched. _

_ Dream be damned, you moaned out again from the feeling of this unknown man as he thrust in and out of you. There was a particularly hard thrust into you and his name left your lips.  _

_ “Steve…” God, he felt great, so much better than Chris. Your legs wrapped around slim hips as he went harder into you.  _

_ Moans and grunts filled the air of the bedroom as he continued to fuck you with vigor. On another harsh thrust, his name tumbles from your lips like a prayer, “Steve.”  _

_ Faster, harder, he continues to take you apart as your groans mix with his.  _

_ What would you give to have the real thing? How many times did you dream of Steve instead of Chris? Could you allow yourself to fall for your Captain?  _

_ The feeling of fingers against your clit had you crying out your release into the darkness of your mind. A few more thrusts and he cums deep inside you. You have dreamt of this more than once but it never felt so real before.  _

_ You wished you could have him like this but you were with someone else. Dating Steve, sleeping with him, having kids, that was just a dream that your heart could never have. He was your friend, your leader into battle. No, this was not your future. Steve fades away from your grasp and you are left all alone in this bed.  _

_ Chris’s voice echoes in your mind, “Choose. It’s me or him. I’m not doing this anymore.” Your heart knew what it wanted but you know deep down inside it will never happen.  _

* * *

Your eyes flew open as you awoke suddenly with a shudder from the dream you had. It was so vivid that the dull ache between your legs had you clenching your thighs together. Disoriented you looked around the room not recognizing where you were. The last thought that came to your mind was you and Steve leaving a mission. He had patched you up in the quinjet and given you medicine to help you relax on your way back to the tower. 

As you sat up you realized you were in a t-shirt and leggings. You don’t remember changing into this. Draping your legs over the side of the large bed you got up to see where you were. The room was a decent size and quaint something that looked out of a magazine. You walked over to a large window and took in the beautiful sight. There were trees as far as the eye could see and mountains in the distance. How did you end up here?

“You’re finally awake.” You turned around at the familiar voice. Steve stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. He walked over to where you stood. 

“Did you change my clothes?” You looked into his crystal blue eyes. The thought of him changing you while you were unconscious gave you mixed feelings.

“Of course not sweetheart. The medicine I gave you helped with your pain so you must have been really out of it. You insisted on changing yourself.” He grinned at you as you nodded your head. “I bet you’re wondering why we are here in the countryside instead of the tower? Let’s go downstairs to talk.” 

You followed him out of the room and down the stairs. The house was a beautiful country style home with large open areas. This was unlike any safe house that you had ever seen before. 

Steve led you into the living room and smiled again at you. “Have a seat sweetheart.” The couch was large and plush. As you sat down you took in the fireplace that was off to the side. The house felt very homey to you as you wondered who this belonged to. Steve took a seat in front of you in a chair. 

Something felt off between you two.“So why are we not at the tower? Where are we?” 

Steve was in what you dubbed Captain mode. He sat forward with his arms resting on his knees as his blue eyes bore into you. “The tower was compromised.”

You leaned forward, “What do you mean the tower was compromised? Why aren’t we there to help?”

He shook his head, “Hydra infiltrated the tower while we were out on our mission. They were looking for you.”

Your eyes grew large in shock, “What do you mean they were looking for me? Are the others okay? Have you heard from Tony?”

Crossing his arms he sighed, “They are fine. I spoke with Tony already. They were able to overpower Hydra but…”

You started to fidget with your hands, “But, what? Steve just tell me.”

His blue eyes felt like they were observing you. “How well did you know Chris?”

“You know we have been off and on for a year. Why are you asking me about Chris? Did he do something?” Something was definitely off and your stomach started to ache from your nervousness. 

Pushing out of his chair Steve walked over to where you sat on the couch and sat next to you. He lightly grabbed your hand, “You aren’t going to like this but Chris has been working for Hydra.”

“What?” You pulled your hand back from him. “That’s not true. I ran a background check on him and he came back clean. He works at an IT firm.”

“Look I know this is hard to listen to but you need to hear it.” Your eyes began to tear up at the confusion and anger that started to seep into your mind. “Chris was confirmed to be a Hydra asset. He was able to hack into the tower the night you both had that fight. From what Tony said he made a detour after being patched up in the medical ward. He was able to upload a virus to bring F.R.I.D.A.Y offline letting Hydra infiltrate the tower while we were gone. Tony and the others were able to capture them and interrogate Chris. He told Tony about him using you and how Hydra wants you because you are enhanced like myself and Bucky.”

It felt like your world was crumbling to the ground. Tears lightly fell from your eyes. “I want to see him.”

He frowned at you, “No, not going to happen doll.”

“Dammit Steve, I need to see him. I need to hear it from him. This...this does not make any sense. If the tower is back in our control then there is no reason for us to stay here.” You got off the couch and started to pace the living room. 

He stood from the couch, “Listen, that’s not possible. We don’t know if that virus is fully contained. Everyone agreed this is the smart option for now. Your safety matters to us, to me.”

As you continued to pace Steve lightly stopped you. Tears fell from your eyes as you tried to process everything he was telling you. Your life with Chris was a lie. If you couldn’t detect a Hydra agent how could you continue to be an Avenger? Your skills, your knowledge was supposed to prevent this from happening. Steve’s hands caressed your cheeks as he wiped your tears with his thumbs. You took a deep breath in and out. “Steve, I--I feel so lost. How could I let this happen?”

He shushed you, “Mistakes happen, we all make them. You didn’t do anything wrong. For now, we need to stay here okay? I’m not sure how long that will be but I mean it, your safety means everything to me.” His arms wrapped around you and pulled you to his chest. 

You rested your head on his chest as you tried to stop the tears from falling. God, he smelt so good. All you wanted was someone good like Steve. For a moment, you thought that was Chris. But as you thought back on your fake relationship you thought about all the fights, the breakups, Chris begging for you to take him back, and then the make-up sex. You were a fool. There is no one as good as your Captain but that could never happen he was your leader, your friend. You pulled away from him. “I need to go outside for a breather.”

Steve looked down at you and nodded. “Just don’t go too far. I don’t know how safe we are at the moment.”

“I won’t.” You walked slowly to the front door and headed outside. The light breeze on a cool afternoon felt perfect against your skin as you walked to the large tree in the front yard. 

* * *

Steve watched you from the window in the living room. You had walked over to the tree in the front yard and sat underneath it. This was a lot of information to drop on you but it was for the best. You didn’t need to know what he told you was a lie. 

Chris was too stupid to be a Hydra agent but planting all the evidence in his house was easy. Steve didn’t like the way Chris treated you, used you. No, you deserved better. Chris was being shipped off to the raft at this very moment. Hydra agents didn’t get a trial. No one would be able to get him out of the hole they were throwing him into. 

A smirk formed on his face. He knew you had feelings for him deep down inside. Maybe, the more time you spent with one another secluded you would be able to see him as someone to love. This was the beginning of the rest of your life with him. You just didn’t know it yet.

* * *

Your mind was going a mile a minute. How could something like this get by you? No matter how many times you picked apart the last year nothing seemed like a red flag to you. Sure, Chris was an asshole at times but you both did love each other, right? The sun was starting to set in the distance as the temperature cooled with the evening breeze.

Pushing up from the ground you made your way back to the house. It really was a beautiful place. It had the wrap around porch that you liked, the space inside was large and wide open. Then this view, God it was perfect. You always talked about running away to the mountains and hanging up your Avengers suit for the family life.

The wind blew through your hair as you jogged up the front stairs. As you made your way inside the smell of food hit your senses. Heading towards the kitchen you stopped in your tracks as you watched Steve cooking something in a pan. “Something smells good.” Walking over to the bar you sat on a stool as he grinned at you.

“I figured we haven’t eaten anything solid in the last twenty-four hours so I would cook us up something to eat. I’m making your favorite chicken stir-fry. I’m almost done, how about grabbing us some dishes.” You looked around the kitchen in confusion but he chuckled. “The dishes are in that cabinet.”

Hopping down from the stool you walked to the cabinets and pulled out two dishes. You placed them on the counter next to Steve. On the far counter, you noticed a bottle of Asgardian liquor. “I don’t know about you but I could use something strong tonight.” 

Steve started to plate the food, “Yeah, go ahead and pour me a glass. I think we both could use it tonight after the last couple of days.”

Grabbing two glasses and the bottle you walked over to the table where Steve set the food down. Opening the bottle you poured the amber liquid into two glasses. Steve grabbed his drink as you raised yours in the air, “Here’s to being on lockdown.” 

Steve smirked, “To being on lockdown doll.” You both tossed back the liquid and your cheeks instantly heated up. 

You took your first bite of the stir fry and let out an ‘mmm’ as you chewed. “Steve I had no idea you could cook like this.”

He chuckled, “I’m a man of many  _ talents _ doll.”

“Talents?  _ Who's strong and brave here to save the American Way… _ ” You sang it loud and proud gaining a grimace from Steve as he poured more liquor into both your cups.

“Oh god doll, not that song, please. I heard that way too much during the 40s.” He groaned out. 

You couldn’t help but laugh as he stared you down. “What? You don’t want to be the Star-Spangled Man again?” 

He downed the cup letting the liquid warm his throat. “Not if I can help it.” 

A giggle escaped your mouth as you thought back on the old footage that Tony had dug up of Steve during the war. The Star-Spangled Man song was hilarious to watch as Steve was paraded around on stage. 

Everyone got a kick out of the footage but Steve groaned at how ‘dorky’ he looked. You couldn’t help yourself at that moment to fall harder for your Captain. He was like the forbidden fruit in paradise. You could look but lord knew you couldn’t touch or have a taste of it. 

You both continued to eat your meal and make small talk. Steve would laugh at your little jokes you would make. Jokes that Chris would mock you about and call you childish. Steve never made you feel dumb. At this very moment, you felt relaxed being with your friend drinking the only thing on this planet that could affect you both. 

The conversations never felt forced between you and Steve. It flowed freely allowing you both to be yourselves. He may have been dubbed a man out of time but to you, he was where he needed to be. 

If only life could be like this all the time. Maybe in another life or reality, you both would be married with kids. You shook the thought from your head as he poured you both another drink. 

No, this life had been cruel to everyone with the battle with Thanos. Yes, you all won that battle but the psychological effects were still there lingering.

After dinner, you both cleaned up the dirty dishes and put the leftovers away. Trying to do little tasks with Asgardian liquor in your systems seemed to test your limits. 

Finally, stumbling into the living room you collapsed on the couch with Steve right behind you. By now you both had four, no five glasses of this liquor. It was nice to finally be a little drunk for a change. Chugging another mouthful down you stretched your legs out, draping them over Steve’s lap. He smiled at you as he downed another cup of liquor and started to rub your foot.

“Ah, that feels heavenly.” Your eyes closed at the feeling of his firm hands rubbing the soles of your foot. “How are you single Steve? You cook, you’re a gentleman, you give great foot massages. The women should be lined up out the front door.”

He stopped rubbing your foot for a moment. A smirk graced his face, “The thing is women see me as Captain America instead of Steve Rogers. They want the strong, mighty hero. No one wants the guy from Brooklyn.” His hands grabbed your other foot and began to work the tension out.

What Steve said upset you. He was an incredible man, how could anyone not see that. You weren’t sure if it was the liquor or your anger bubbling to the surface as you watched his sad face. “That’s not true.” He looked at you confused as you spoke. 

Pushing yourself up from your spot the whole room seemed to spin as you crawled over to Steve.“You’re an amazing man.” Your hands framed his face as he stared at you with his deep blue eyes. “You’re not just my Captain, you’re my friend. I don’t know where I would be without you. If women don’t want to see you as I do then they don’t deserve you.”

His eyes were searching your face to see if what you said was true. You never realized just how blue his eyes were until that moment. Gazing into them was like staring at the ocean. You didn’t realize you were holding your breath until Steve leaned closer to you. 

He cupped your cheeks and quickly crashed his lips against yours. Your brain felt like it short-circuited as he pulled you into his lap. Fingers wove their way into his hair as his hands held you close to him. 

This was everything you wanted but a part of you screamed it was wrong. How could you be making out with your Captain, the man you followed into battle time and time again?

His hands were rough as he pulled your shirt over your head, throwing it to the floor and leaving you in your black lacy bra. You ground your core against his hardening cock causing a low moan to rumble in your throat.

“St-Steve, we shouldn’t do this.” Your eyes closed as he kissed his way from your neck to just under your ear as his hands unclasped your bra. 

His fingers lightly pinched your nipples causing you to moan softly. “You say we shouldn’t do this but your body is saying something different. Let me take care of you.” Steve’s lips wrapped around a nipple and lightly sucked on it as his fingers pinched the other one.

Your hips rolled into him harder at the sensations he was giving you. The war in your mind between right and wrong was becoming a losing battle. Whether it was the liquor talking or some primal urge deep inside you weren’t sure. But now, at this moment you wanted to take whatever Steve was willing to give you.

“Hold on to me sweetheart.” Steve’s hands grabbed under your ass as he stood from the couch. Your legs instantly wrapped around his hips as he carried you through the living room and up the stairs. Every now and then he steals a kiss from you until he reaches the bed. As soon as he lightly drops you on the bed he makes quick work of ridding his clothes. Your eyes grow large with lust as his cock springs free of his boxer briefs. 

A part of you knew he would be larger and thicker than your now ex-boyfriend. Whether it was from the serum or not it didn’t matter. You licked your lips in anticipation as Steve stalks towards you like a wolf eyeing his prey. He grabbed the waistband of your legging and underwear, pulling them down your legs. 

Never did you think you would be here naked with the man you dreamed of. You suck in a breath as Steve grabs your bare leg and slowly kisses his way up your leg. The Asgardian liquid had given you the courage you never had before as you laid there naked in front of the man of your dreams. 

His beard was a little rough against your soft skin. As he reached your thigh you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped you as it became ticklish. You watched as he finally reached his destination and ran the flat of his tongue over your core. “Fuck Steve.” Your hips arched up into him as he did another pass with his tongue. This time ending at your clit and lightly running his tongue around it.

Before you could ask him for more he devoured you as a man starved. Your hand flew to his hair to steady yourself as he ate your pussy with expertise. Not even in your wildest dreams did you think Steve Rogers knew how to even do this so well. Every flick of his tongue had you arching in pleasure. Every light suckle on your clit had you moaning out in ecstasy. 

The pleasure was building quickly within your body, “Steve, I’m so close.” Your hand tightened in his hair as you rolled your hips onto his awaiting tongue. He pulled away from you causing you to whimper from the loss of pleasure. 

Steve pushed two fingers into your wet channel and curled them against your spot. He smiled wickedly at you as he fucked you with his fingers. “Don’t worry doll I’ll make you cum but first I need to get you ready to take me.”

He added a third finger into you, stretching you for what was to come. Your groans filled the air as he continued to finger you. Faster his fingers fucked you, finally curling into your g spot as lips sucked lightly on your clit.

Within seconds you were screaming ‘Steve’ as your orgasm tore through you. Your body shook from the intense orgasm that wracked through you. This was unlike anything you had felt before. Not even your ex Chris could make you cum so hard from this. 

Steve pulled his fingers from you and slowly licked your arousal off them, groaning from your sweet taste. Climbing up the bed he caged you in between his arms. 

He smiled at you with dark blue eyes, “You’re so beautiful doll when you cum for me. Now that I’ve had my taste of you I’m going to ruin this pussy. Don’t expect me to go easy on you.” Steve ran his cock through your wet folds.

You giggled at what he said, “If I can handle you sparring, I’m sure I can take everything you can give in bed.” Lust was racing through your mind as he finally thrust into your wet channel causing you to groan from the feeling. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight doll.” He stilled his hips, allowing you to get accustomed to the feel of him. Breathing slowly you wrapped your legs around his slim hips as you nodded at him, signaling him to move.

His hips retreat slowly from you, cock gently dragging against your walls. A whine escapes your lips as he plunges back into you. You let out a sigh with every roll of his hips as he was stretching you, hitting you in places no man has done before. 

Your fingernails raked down his back as you rolled your hips. “Harder Steve, I’m not made of glass.”

It was like a switch went off in his brain when he heard your words. Harder he drilled into you, his fingers dug into your hips as took you faster. On anyone else, this would leave bruises in the morning but you were enhanced. The bruises would be gone by morning. “Is this what you want? To be used roughly?”

“Yes. Please, Steve.” You begged for more as you felt your orgasm start to build again. Slowing his thrusts he grabbed your wrists and pinned them both above your head with his left hand.

Totally at his mercy, he picked his pace up again groaning at the way you clenched around him. “Fuck doll, you’re hugging me nice and tight. Are you going to cum for me?” 

On a particularly hard thrust, you cried out in anguish, “Yes.” 

Harder and faster Steve fucked you into the mattress causing the bed to hit the wall with every powerful thrust. Skin slapping against skin filled the air as you both chased your release. He reached his right hand in between your bodies and rubbed your clit with his thumb. 

A few swipes over it had you clenching around him as you moaned loudly for him. Removing his hand from your clit he reached up to your throat and lightly squeezed. Your eyes grew large at being held down and choked as he pounded into you.

He thrust into you a couple more times before shouting his release, coating your insides with thick ropes of cum. Slowly he let go of your neck and wrists as he pulled out of you, flopping on the bed next to you.

You watched him as he laid next to you breathing heavily. Finally, he looked at you, “Are you okay doll?”

A grin broke out on your face as you rolled on your side to look at him. “I’m more than okay. In fact…” You quickly got up and straddled his lap. His cock twitched against your core. “I think I can confidently say round two is in order.”

* * *

The sun was shining through the window as you awoke the next morning. As you stretched you noticed Steve was not in bed. More than likely we went for his morning run.

Rolling out of bed you walked over to the dresser in search of clothes. You pulled out one of Steve’s t-shirts and a pair of underwear. Once you threw them on you headed downstairs in search of food.

Your mind started replaying last night in your head. Hopefully, Steve didn’t regret sleeping with you after a night of drinking. It literally was better than you ever imagined it.

Not only did you have a round two, but you also had several rounds of sex after that. Both of you had a high stamina thanks to the serum that flowed through your veins.

You had briefly been able to take control as you rode him. Of course, Steve only let you have the upper hand for so long before he took you from behind. Never in your wildest dreams did you think Steve knew that much about sex.

His oral game was amazing. That tongue could do wicked things to you that made you blush. Then the different positions he took you in. Gosh, just thinking about it made you rub your thighs together.

Walking into the kitchen you went over to the fruit that was in a bowl on the counter. You figured eating an apple would hold you over until Steve got back, then you could plan breakfast. Grabbing a red apple you turned to leave and heard a ‘ding’ of a cell phone.

Turning around you saw Steve’s cell phone on the counter. You walked over to it and looked at the screen. There was a message from Tony.  **“Haven’t heard from you yet. I’m assuming you finally bed her?”**

**_What?_ ** You knew Steve didn’t have a passcode on his phone so you hit the home button and pulled the text message up. There you could see that Steve had been messaging Tony. You scrolled through the messages and you gasped at what you read.

**Steve: We finally got to the house. Going to tell her the story about why we are here. Thank God we are finally away from that dipshit of a boyfriend of hers** . 

**Tony: Did you grab the Asgardian liquor that Thor left for you? Use that and play her emotions. I’m sure she will be throwing herself at you by the end of the night. I packed you some drugs to help just in case.”**

**Steve: I don’t think I will need to use them. I know she likes me, she just needs persuasion. I already gave her the fertility drug when I sedated her earlier. If I didn’t get her pregnant when I fucked her while she was unconscious then she should be after tonight.**

You felt sick to your stomach. He raped you while you slept? Quickly you continued to skim the messages from earlier. Steve and Tony had planned for your ex to be framed for working with Hydra. That Steve and you would retire, settle down, and have kids. 

Lost in thought, you heard Steve clear his throat behind you. You spun around with the cell phone in your hand. He had a smile on his face until he saw the phone in your hand.

He scowled at you, “Going through my phone without permission. How much did you see?”

You hit the home button real quick. “Enough. Why did you lie to me? What do you want from me?”

Steve stalked closer to you, “I think you already know doll. You’re smart.”

Your nerves were on edge as you studied hun. “You want to settle down with me. Have kids with me. Why not, I don’t know, ask me out on a date? Why did you take me away from everyone to bring me to the middle of nowhere? You lied to me, Steve. How am I supposed to forgive that?”

The closer Steve got to you the more you tried to keep your distance. 

“How was I supposed to ask you out when you kept that lowlife around. I’m literally doing you a favor of getting him out of your life. We can start over here. This is the house you always wanted, built the way you wanted and with the view. Yes, I may have lied but let’s be honest you have as well.” 

How dare he try to turn this on you. “What do you mean I lied?” You were pissed. 

Steve chuckled, “Oh please, doll. We both know that you wanted me for some time. All those lonely nights in your room moaning my name as you got off. Your relationship was a lie. You wanted to be with me but never pursued it because we were teammates. Now that we are here we don’t have to follow those rules. We can be together.” He reached his hand out to touch you but you pulled away.

“You’re nuts. You basically kidnapped me and now expect me to be with you? Steve, I want to go home.”

“You are home sweetheart. This is  _ our _ home. Now be a good girl and give me the phone.” He held his hand out to you. 

Gripping the phone tighter you looked over to the door that led outside.

Steve followed your eyesight. “Don’t even think of it. You’re barely dressed and it’s cold out. We are in the middle of nowhere. How far do you think you will get?” 

You knew he was right. Maybe if you made it upstairs you could pinpoint where you were and reach out to Natasha. She was your best friend and could help you escape.

Glancing at Steve you knew what you had to do. You bolted from the kitchen and ran through the house. As you reached the stairs you felt his fingertips brush your arm. Taking the steps two at a time you made it to the top landing and ran towards the bedroom. 

As you ran into the bedroom you grabbed the door and went to slam it shut but was stopped by his arm. He pushed the door open causing you to stumble backward.

“Doll, I’m going to give you one last chance. Give me the phone and I will overlook your bad behavior. If you don’t comply you won’t like the consequences.” 

You stood your ground, “Steve I’m leaving here. Whether you like it or not. I’m going to call Nat and head home.” He laughed at you causing you to frown. 

**“** I would love to see  _ that _ phone call. She won’t come for you, no one will. It is you and me together, forever doll.” 

You stared at him, “You are lying. I don’t believe you! I will never be yours not after all of this.”

Steve darkly chuckled, “You weren’t complaining last night or this morning while we had sex. If I remember correctly you were begging me to take you, begging for your release. I can give you that every single day. But you have to comply with me now. I  _ want  _ the phone now.”

Clutching it closer to your chest you shook your head no. “Go to hell Steve. I’m leaving.” 

He shrugged at your answer, “Suit yourself.” Quickly he lunged at you giving you a brief second to pivot. His arm extended to grab you again and you reacted by pushing his arm away. Just like sparring, he was quick but so weren’t you. Every time he tried to grab you, you dodged him. 

You might be fast at stopping his blows but Steve was always faster than you. He threw a harder left punch that had you using both hands to stop him. The phone dropped from your hand and your eyes left his face as you watched it fall.

That split second was all he needed as he punched you hard with his right fist, knocking the wind out of you. You fell to your knees gasping for air. 

“I didn’t want to have to do this doll but you left me no choice.” Grabbing your arm you felt something lock around your wrist. Steve dropped your arm and you looked at the metal bracelet wrapped around your wrist.

“Why did you just give me a bracelet Steve? This doesn’t change anything.” You stood in front of him glaring at him while he just smiled at you. “Get out of my way Steve. We both know I can hold my own against you.”

“Can you? I’m going to say I think you can’t now.” 

_ Ugh, that smug son of a bitch _ . Clenching your hand you threw a punch at him and it bounced off his chest. He laughed at you as you tried to hit him again. Your fist was hurting which was odd.

You stared at him in confusion as you continued to punch him. 

He grabbed your wrist and spun you around, slamming your back against his chest. His hand held both your wrists to his chest. A chuckle escaped his lips, “You can thank Tony for that bracelet of yours. It’s designed to counteract the serum in you. Basically, you are just a defenseless little girl now as long as you wear it. The only way it’s coming off is if I take it off myself.”

You struggled against him as what he said came crashing down. You knew Tony had been working on something like this to help against the enhanced bad guys. Tears welled in your eyes, “Please Steve just let me go. You can’t make me love you.”

He walked you over to the bedside table and opened a drawer. Reaching in with a free hand he pulled out a syringe. “I don’t need to make you love me now. That will come in time. We both know deep down inside you have feelings for me. I’m a patient man sweetheart, all of this should show you that. For now, I need you to rest for me while I get some things in order.”

You tried to struggle again but still couldn’t get out of his grip. He pulled the cap off the syringe with his teeth. Kissing your head he shushed you, “This will only sting for a few seconds.” 

He pushed the syringe into your neck causing you to cry out from the burning sensation. He slowly rocked you in his lap as your world started to spin. “It’s okay to fall asleep, doll. When you wake up we will discuss our future together.” Slowly you drifted off in his arms afraid of what you would wake up to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblogs & Comments on Tumblr are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts or translations on other social media pages or apps is NOT allowed. 🚫🚫

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read please leave a kudos or comment. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie


End file.
